The wMPS (workshop Measurement Positioning System) is a novel distributed measuring and positioning system based on multiple angle measurements. It can realize automatic and accurate coordinate measurement and is applicable in large-scale manufacturing such as aerospace, aviation, shipbuilding, etc. FIG. 1 shows a diagram of an existing wMPS described in the network construction of laser-scan space measurement positioning system. As shown in FIG. 1, the wMPS mainly includes a plurality of transmitters 101, a plurality of receivers 102 and a processing unit 103. By referring to GPS (Global Positioning System), the wMPS adopts a plurality of transmitters 101 to constitute the measurement network, applies photoelectric-scanning spatial angle intersection to automatically locate the individual receiver 102. When in operation, the transmitter 101 takes no responsibility to calculate the coordinates of receivers and only launches optical signals with angle information for positioning the photoelectric receiver in the measurement space.
Due to wMPS adopts photoelectric-scanning spatial angle intersection measurement to acquire three-dimensional coordinates, measurement error increases significantly with the measurement distance, therefore, on-site accuracy traceability method is required to insure the measurement reliability. Traditional on-site accuracy traceability method adopts standard devices as the measuring standards, which has disadvantages of inconvenient to carry and maintenance, low measurement flexibility, poor adaptability for large-scale workspace and bad environment, etc. And so far, there is no reliable traceability standard in the technical field of large-scale space.
Therefore, developing accuracy traceability method based on precision coordinate control network for wMPS can improve the measurement accuracy of workshop Measurement Positioning System, and achieve accuracy traceability of on-site measurement.